1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric coupler, and more particularly to an electric coupler for coupling to the batteries of the vehicles or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most typical or conventional electric couplers is shown in FIG. 1 and comprise a coupler body 10 secured to an electric wire 2 or the like, and including a ring 11 extended from one end thereof for engaging onto the electrode 21 of the battery of the vehicle or the like. The ring 11 includes an orifice 13 formed in a leg 17 thereof for receiving one end of a fastener 14, and includes a screw hole 12 formed therein and close to the coupler body 10 for threading with the fastener 14 and for securing the ring 11 onto the electrode 21 of the battery. The electric coupler may not shield the electrode 21 of the battery, such that the electrode 21 of the battery will be exposed. In addition, the battery of the vehicle may not be easily coupled to the other electric facilities.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electric couplers for batteries of vehicles.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an electric coupler for easily and quickly and solidly coupling to the batteries of the vehicles or the like.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide an electric coupler for shielding the electrodes of the batteries of the vehicles or the like.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide an electric coupler for easily coupling the batteries of the vehicles or the like to the other electric facilities.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an electric coupler for attaching onto an electrode, the electric coupler comprising a coupler body including a first end, a ring extended from the first end of the coupler and including a bore formed therein for receiving the electrode, and a plate extended from the coupler body and located above the ring for forming a gap between the plate and the ring and for shielding the electrode. The plate and the ring and the coupler body are made of metal or electric conductive materials. The plate may be engaged onto the electrode of the battery for further electrically coupling to the electrode of the battery.
The plate includes at least one aperture formed therein for attaching an electric wire thereto and for allowing the other electric facilities to be easily and quickly coupled to the electrode of the battery via the plate.
The coupler body and the ring include an oblique slot formed therebetween, for forming a leg in the ring, the slot is inclined relative to a longitudinal axis of the coupler body, for allowing the leg of the ring to be easily and solidly secured to the coupler body, and for allowing the ring to be solidly secured onto the electrode of the battery, particularly of the battery of the vehicle.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.